Bang
by JxTina
Summary: Reasons why you should always think before you speak. Part of the Roman/Alexia series. ROMAN/OC RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1

Back with a bang. Nothing much to say aside from this is dedicated all of you who read, review, favourite, follow. I appreciate and love you all - thank you.

 **WARNING:** The usual

 **DISCLAIMER:** The usual

 _Italics_ = flashbacks

All aboard the RoLex roller-coaster x

* * *

 **Lex's POV**

I fucked up.

I really did. And I don't know if there is a way back from this. I didn't think it was my fault. Not at first. But the more I think about it... Maybe I am to blame. I should have stepped away from the situation. I should have gone to the bathroom, gone to check on Roman, gone back to the god damn hotel room.

Instead, I stayed. And now here we are. On vacation of all places and all I can think of is what happened just a few days ago. It's still so raw, so fresh in my memory. Surely he must feel the same? I mean, why else would he be acting like this? The distance, the inability to communicate, the fact that we've barely touched each other by accident in the last few days, let alone deliberately.

And it's all my fault.

* * *

 _Roman's arm is slung around my shoulders, hugging me into his body as I sip my drink. My pre-vacation drink to be exact. Seven blissful days lie ahead of us, seven days of sun, sea and sand. Seven days without cell phones, the outside world, WWE or anyone else. Just us._

 _I don't think we've ever had seven days to ourselves. Not consecutively at any rate. Days together are scraped together. We wrangle the life out of those 24 hours, not daring to rest for a minute for fear of wasting time. It's intense and I love it, but this? This will be a rare occasion to take our time, to appreciate lazy minutes and hours. To just be, rather than do, do, do. To escape into oblivion, rather than just the sanctity of our own four walls._

 _His hand squeezes my shoulder and I glance up at him. He smiles, bending his head to brush his lips over mine. Pulling back, he gives me another smile and then reaches forward for his own drink._

 _Forget the seven days that lie before us, I'm still getting over the last three on the road with him and the rest of the roster. Some may not count shifting between three cities in the last three days a vacation – in fact, even Shiv thinks I'm mad every time I get excited for a few days on the road. But I can't even begin to describe how amazing it is to spend time with Roman during the minimum downtime he gets. I like being there with him when he falls asleep at night and wakes in the morning. It's such a rare thing for us to have, that I savour every moment. And even if I only get him for a few hours between media gigs, workouts and shows, it's preferable to being at home and not being able to see him for those few hours a day._

 _Roman's cellphone begins to vibrate on the table. He reaches for it and I see 'Mom' flash across the screen._

" _Sorry, baby girl, I won't be long..." He pecks my cheek as he pushes back his chair and answers the phone. "Hey, Mom, what's up?"_

 _He's silent for a second and then: "Hang on, it's too noisy in here." He nods towards the hotel lobby and I wave him away._

 _I settle back in my chair and take another sip of my drink. Our bags are packed, by the door, all ready to go in less than eight hours time. I flip over my own cellphone and note the time. Weighing my drink in my hand, I take another long sip to empty it. Pulling the hotel keycard towards me, I go to stand._

" _You bailing already?"_

 _I turn to face the voice, meeting the smirk and blue eyes. Dolph Ziggler slides into Roman's vacated chair, casually draping his arm over the back of my chair._

" _It's late, we've got an early start," I smile, clutching the phone and keycard tightly._

" _Ah, yes, the vacation. Speaking of the big man, where's he got to? Kinda rude to leave a lady alone."_

" _He just went to take a call," I say, gesturing towards the hotel lobby. "In fact, I think I'll–"_

" _Hey, what's the rush? You don't wanna sit and talk to me, I'm offended, Lexi."_

 _I frown, a wave of uneasiness washing over me as he uses the one name that only Roman calls me. Not even Shiv calls me Lexi. Not even my own family call me Lexi._

" _You don't want to offend me, do you?" He gives me a wide-eyed stare, but there's something beneath the blue eyes that unsettles me further._

" _Honestly, Dolph, I don't need a babysitter. I'm a big girl, I can look after myself. Why don't you go back to enjoying yourself and–"_

" _That's what the big man likes, huh? A bit of fire?"_

" _Excuse me?" I swallow hard at the insinuation. "Seriously, I'm going to get up and go now. Let's just forget this ever happened."_

 _I go to stand, but he quickly moves his hand to mine and pulls me back into the chair._

" _Lexi, c'mon... I didn't mean anything by it. Let's start over huh? You looked lonely, I just wanted to come and chat. I just felt it a shame to see a beautiful woman like you sat on her lonesome."_

 _His hand is still on mine and even as I try to move away, his grip tightens._

" _Let go," I tell him firmly. His forehead crinkles for a second before he raises his hands in surrender._

" _You're a tetchy lil' thing, aren't you?" he grins. "I can see why Roman likes you."_

" _You're doing it again." My teeth are gritted, my whole body awash with tension._

" _Doing what? I'm just speaking the truth, Lexi. Beautiful, strong woman like you." His eyes drop from my face and I shift uncomfortably as I feel them rove over my body. I suddenly regret the floaty summer dress that dips low on my chest and rides high on my thighs. I brush my hands over the hem, tugging it as low as possible._

" _You're making me uncomfortable."_

 _He leans closer and a wave of nausea washes over me as I smell the alcohol on his breath. "Let me fix that..."_

 _His hand brushes over my thigh, his fingers gripping firm. I knock his hand away with mine, but he just settles back again a few seconds later, his time with a firmer grip. I pry his hand away._

" _Dolph, seriously. You're going to regret this. I really think–"_

" _Think what, Lexi? C'mon, babe, lighten up... Just a bit of fun."_

 _His hand creeps higher this time and I flinch as his fingers find flesh. I grip his hand tightly, prising it away, but he holds on fast._

" _You're hurting me!" I glance up at him and then over his shoulder._

 _I freeze. Roman is stood in the entrance to the bar, phone in hand, midway between his ear and pocket. His face is contorted into an expression that makes him almost unrecognisable to me._

 _Suddenly, Dolph's strength is nothing compared to mine. I pull his hand away and stand up, my legs shaking. I can't look away from Roman, whose eyes bore deep into mine. Dolph is completely unaware, his hand brushing against my leg as I stumble over the chair to get some distance between us._

 _Roman stalks towards us, roughly jamming his phone into his pocket._

" _Hey, what's going on?" His voice is cold, unflinching as his eyes finally leave me and settle on Dolph._

" _Oh, hey big man," Dolph remains seated, sprawling back in the chair. "I was just keeping your girl company."_

" _Is that so?" Roman crosses his arms, his biceps flexing. "And in your head, keeping my girl company, means putting your dirty little hands on her?"_

" _Ro, c'mon... He's drunk. He..." I stumble to a halt as Roman's eyes flicker back to me. His expression is as cold as his voice._

 _He doesn't say anything to me, he just looks back at Dolph. "Answer me."_

 _Dolph finally stands, pulling himself as tall as he can, yet failing to meet Roman by a couple of inches. "Relax, bro. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just being friendly."_

" _Funny kind of friendly," Roman growls. "You touch her again, in fact, you even speak to her again, I won't be anywhere near as forgiving."_

" _I was just keeping her company."_

" _Maybe she didn't want your company."_

" _And maybe she did."_

 _I feel my eyes widen. "Ro, let's go. Just leave it, okay?"_

 _But Roman's eyes are still on Dolph. "What did you say?"_

" _I said, maybe she did."_

 _I push past the chairs, placing myself between the two men. "Ro, seriously. Let's go. Now."_

" _Go on, Ro," Dolph's voice is mocking behind me. "Do as your girl says."_

 _I can feel the tension in Roman's chest as I press my hand against him, pushing him away from the situation._

" _You're a cocky son of a bitch," Roman hisses above me. "You better watch your fucking step, Ziggler."_

" _Ro, leave it." I shove him back again, desperate to create some distance between us and Dolph, who starts to chuckle behind me._

" _Yeah, yeah. Bring your little firecracker too. She can tell you to back off when the going gets rough."_

 _Roman surges forward, brushing me aside. His fists are clenched, ready to rise and to strike. Dolph at least as the sense to back away himself, raising his hands in surrender. Roman hisses something I don't catch, but whatever he says does the trick. Dolph falls back into his chair, his face a picture perfect pout. Roman turns back to me, but he doesn't meet my eyes. As he brushes past, his hand catches my arm and he pulls me along with him, out of the bar and into the lobby._

 _His fingers dig in hard as we head for the elevator. Only when we're standing still and waiting for the doors to open, do I manage to wrench my arm free._

" _Ro, what's gotten into you?"_

 _He doesn't answer, just stares stoically ahead._

" _Ro. Talk to me. He was being a jerk, a drunk jerk at that. He was stupid, of course he was, but I don't think he meant anything by it."_

 _I watch his jaw flinch as the elevator arrives and we board. The climb to our floor is excruciatingly slow and silent. I open my mouth several times to speak and then think better of it. I wouldn't say that I've really seen this side of Roman before now. A glimpse here and there of frustration and anger. But not rage. Never rage. Even when we've had our own arguments, it's never escalated to this. To jaw-clenching silence. To clenched fists._

 _Arguments between the two of us are usually over petty things. Things that don't matter. There's a half hour cooling off period and then the silence and tension is broken and we're back to how we were before, giggling at our own stupidity, trying to work out what we were arguing over in the first place. But this? This feels different. There's a third party involved and I'm stuck in the middle._

 _The door pings open and he stalks down the corridor, leaving me to quicken my pace to keep up. At the hotel door, I pass him the keycard and he jerks it from my grasp._

" _Ro," I try again as the door clicks shut behind me. "Talk to me."_

" _What did he mean by 'maybe she did'?"_

 _His words hit me like a ton of bricks. "You're joking, right?"_

" _I saw, Lex." His voice is clipped, still cold._

" _Saw what? Me push him away?"_

" _Were you?"_

" _Yes!"_

 _He's silent._

" _You... You don't believe me?" My voice is quiet, filled with doubt, regret, worry._

" _All I know is what I saw. I walk back into the bar and see his hand on your thigh, with your hand on top of it. He's all up in your space and you looked..." He trails off._

" _You going to finish that sentence?" I snap. "Are you at all interested in my side of the story? I'm your fucking girlfriend. Do you really think I would do anything, anything at all, to encourage what he did? Think about it."_

 _His silence is deafening._

" _We spend a fair amount of time apart, Ro. And have I ever accused you of anything quite like this? I'm not stupid. I know what guys like you get offered. I'm not naïve. But I have the good grace to not think the worst of you. In fact, the thought has never crossed my mind." I pause, inhaling deeply, desperately trying to calm down. "I trust you. But do you trust me? Because the second some guy who's not been Reigns-approved speaks to me, you're all fucking over it. And to top it off, you throw accusations at me as well."_

" _You defended him."_

" _To stop you doing something you'd regret! He was drunk, he was being a jerk, I told him to back off and he didn't. So I told him again and pushed him away. I was handling it. I've handled it before–"_

" _Before?" His head snaps up. "What happened before?"_

" _I didn't mean–"_

" _Who else are you defending?"_

" _Drunk guys in bars, Ro. Drunk guys who think they're their God's fucking gift and decide to hit on anything with two fucking legs. I'm just saying, that I can deal with it."_

" _Who hit on you?"_

" _This is what you're focusing on? Really? Anonymous drunk guys. What's wrong with you?"_

" _Forgive me for wanting to be a protective boyfriend."_

" _I don't need protecting," I grit out, sick of sounding like a broken record._

" _So you keep saying. Seems to me like you do."_

" _Well, you did a fine job of that, pissing like a fucking dog."_

" _Ziggler needs to know his place."_

" _Y'know, I really don't want to be involved in your locker-room battles." I kick off my shoes and push past him, heading towards the bathroom. "I'll be the fucking grown-up here. You take a moment to mull this over in that thick head of yours."_

 _I slam the door behind me and then rest against it, fighting back the tears._

 _I know exactly what goes on when I'm not here. I know about the girls that hang out by the parking lot exit and clamour to get the attention of the guys as they leave. I know about the girls who hunt them out at hotel bars, at dive bars, at restaurants. I know how they casually just slip their numbers into hands, willing or otherwise, with a promise of a good night. I know how they tell them to forget their girlfriends, their wives, their families. I know that in the eyes of many, I'm a pain in the back side. I am a thorn that needs to be plucked and disposed of, just so they can get their 15 minutes of fame._

 _There's some that will crack. There are some that will accept it as part of the job, take them up on the offer even. It can be a lonely life and sometimes all you want and crave is a warm body to keep you company for a few hours._

 _But I trust that Roman isn't like that. If he was once, then that's not my place to judge. One could say that our initial relationship wasn't dissimilar to a casual hook up. I'm not innocent either. I'm not about to act all fucking pious over anyone's decision to have a one-night stand with a groupie or otherwise. If no-ones getting hurt, participants or by-standers, then what's the problem?_

 _I trust Roman. I trust him with my life. I trust that he doesn't hurt me. I trust that he does love me and doesn't want anyone other than me. And in return, he does the same. Or so I thought. Maybe not._

 _It never crossed my mind that he could have the same worries that flicker through the back of my mind. That he wonders what happens when I go to a conference or when I'm on a night out without him. But the fact that he thinks that, unnerves me, angers me. I feel disgusted that he would even dare to think that. Because I know he would be the same if I ever accused him._

 _His words buzz around my head and I'm incredulous that they even came from his mouth. I thought we were stronger than this. I thought that this is the sort of thing that would get ironed out in the early stages, rather than rearing its head two years down the line. It makes me wonder what else is going on. Is there something that I'm not aware of? Is there a hidden tension creeping into our relationship that I can't put my finger on? Have I pushed him away recently? Have I said something to put doubt into his head?_

 _I sink to the floor and rock my head forward and back. I listen for sounds beyond the door. But it's silent. I can almost see him stood in the same position. If I opened the door right now, I wonder what would happen. But there's no way I'm making the first move. This is his fuck up to fix. I can't do anything more to convince him. And if he wants to believe what he sees rather than what he hears, then so be it. That's his choice. That's his idiotic choice._

 _I hear the bed creak and my heart sinks. Is he seriously just going to let this fester until tomorrow? I hate going to bed on the back of an argument, especially one like this. I appreciate the cooling off period, but this?_

 _I get to my feet and place my hand on the doorknob and then stop._

 _Anger flares inside of me again. No. Two can play this game. I can give as good as I get. I'm a stubborn bitch. And if he wants to play chicken with this, then fine. I'm a worthy opponent._

 _I strip and get in the shower, taking my time. He can stew. I can stew. In fact, I can stew longer than him. I'll take my sweet fucking time, deliberating over what to do next. He can fucking beg for my forgiveness. He can get down on his knees and tell me over and over again how sorry he is. And I'll let him do it. I'll draw it out for as long as possible. He wants to make me feel like this? Then I'll do the same to him._

 _An eye for an eye._

* * *

 _Roman is buried under the covers when I finally emerge from the bathroom. I pad across the room and dump my clothes by our cases. He doesn't stir, but his breathing gives him away._

 _He isn't asleep. And this is further confirmed when I climb into bed next to him and accidentally brush my foot against his leg. I feel him flinch at the touch and my resolve threatens to break. But I steel myself and roll away from him._

 _I close my eyes and beg for sleep. But minutes tick past and I'm still wide awake, my mind humming restlessly as I listen to his breathing. Anger still pumps through my veins and I'll be damned if I'm going to crack now. But guilt occasionally washes over me and it takes everything I have not to reach out to him._

 _I drift in and out, stirring awake with a sudden jolt as I feel him shift beside me._

" _Lex?" His voice has lost the coolness, the bitterness. It's a voice that I recognise at last, but I still don't let myself believe it._

" _Lex?" I feel him roll over, his hand brushing over my arm. "You awake?"_

 _I murmur in response._

" _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you. You aren't to blame in any of this. I swear to God, I'm sorry. Lex?"_

 _I don't trust myself to answer. If he thinks this is good enough..._

" _I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. I shouldn't have said what I said. I was angry at Ziggler. He's such..." he trails off. "He doesn't matter, okay? He was drunk, I know. And I know that I was wrong to not trust you. I... I just saw red when I saw him touching you. And then he said what he said and it just got to me. It shouldn't have, but it did and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Lex."_

" _Okay," is all I can say. The relief that washes over me is still marred with his original comments. The fact that he could say it, no matter how sorry he is now, still means that he thought it. I don't care how much he regrets them, they still made their way into his mind at some point. He felt that way at some point tonight and I don't understand why or how he can think that about me._

 _That's what hurts the most._

" _I need you to know how sorry I am." His hand is still on my arm, his fingers feather light against my skin._

" _I know."_

 _I move my arm away from his touch. I can feel him deflate next to me._

" _I'm sorry," he says again, his voice cracking ever so slightly._

" _I know."_

 _He's quiet and then: "I don't know what else to say."_

" _Then don't say anything," I shoot back, rolling onto my side and facing away from him. Because even in the dark shadows of the room, I know that if I even cast him a sideways look, I won't be able to stay resolute for long._

" _Baby girl..." His hand rubs my back and I almost melt at his touch. "Please... Don't stay mad at me. I'm sorry, you have to believe me."_

" _I believe you."_

" _You accept my apology?"_

" _I do. I'm just tired, Ro. We gotta get up in four hours and I'd like some sleep before then."_

 _I feel him move closer, his lips brushing over the back of my head. "I'm sorry."_

* * *

That was the last time he touched me. We headed to the airport the following morning, conversation in the cab stilted and awkward. On the plane, I stared at the mini TV screen in front of me whilst he put on headphones and closed his eyes. It was the longest five hours of my life.

And now we're here, stuck in a private villa with only each other to speak to. Not that we're doing much of that. It's polite conversation all the way and lounging in the sun with our heads in books or headphones on. Dinner is the only time we're forced to speak and the conversation is back-breaking.

His apology only went so far. And I'm fighting an internal battle between head and heart over the entire affair. His stinging words are just too strong to let go of. His apology was too late. His silence on the subject ever since has spoken loudly and clearly. I shouldn't have done what I did. The thing that I've always sworn I'd never do: accept an apology without really accepting it. It's what I did. I told him I was fine. I told him that I was okay, when really I was still crumbling and I haven't been able to re-build myself since.

I should have told him that. I should have rolled over and looked at him and told him how he made me feel. I should have explained to him why I was hurting.

But instead, I was a first class bitch about the entire thing and accepted his apology to... To shut him up, I suppose. Because I didn't want to crack. Because I was being selfish with my own emotions. I know I'm to blame for why this vacation is a total disaster. I know I'm the one who should be apologising to him for all of this. But I just can't bring myself to do that.

He's always said he loves my independence, my righteousness. And here I am, giving it to him with all guns blazing. I'm pretty sure he didn't quite mean this. There's a difference between speaking your mind or standing up for yourself and being a stubborn cow who won't admit when she's wrong. And I know that. We all know that. But I'm just too stubborn to stop being stubborn.

I take a deep, shaky breath and gaze out at the sunset. I've fucked this up and I don't know if there's a way back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Roman's POV**

I fucked up.

Me and my big mouth, with my foot firmly wedged in between. I'm a hot-head, always have been, always will be. But I've always managed to control it. But that night? Calm and rational were words that I couldn't grasp the meaning of. All I could see was his hand on her thigh. That's all I could zone in on. And her hand on top of it.

The latter is what threw me. As the angry haze settled over my vision, all I could think is why she wasn't pushing him away. It seemed like her hand was frozen on his. And it was only when she saw me that she pushed him off and backed away. My mind and heart were running at different speeds, unable to keep up with what was happening as I strode across the room.

I was struggling to keep my shit together. I could see Ziggler's larger than life pupils, knew his normal arrogant demeanour was perpetuated by his inability to hold his liquor. But that wasn't an excuse. It's never an excuse. I was on the verge of punching him. How dare he even try anything with Lex? How dare he even think himself worthy of her time? He should be so fucking lucky. And then she pushed herself between us, pushed me back and for a split second, I'd forgotten what he'd said, what he had suggested. I was ready to pull her into my arms, go back to the hotel room and forget about the whole thing.

But he pushed, he taunted and I couldn't contain myself. Something inside me switched and my vision was a blur of green and red. Jealous rage, the worst rage of all surged through me and I couldn't help myself. It wasn't until the last second, that my heart pulled me up and I punched with my voice rather than my fists. A little threat, a reminder that will hopefully stay with him when he sobers up. Not that I was around to find out.

No, I was doing my best to apologise for what followed.

I truly am a dick. I don't even know why I started to accuse her. All I could see was her hand on his. The way that she does with my hand, when she wants it somewhere. The way she moves it to her thigh and encourages me to dig my fingers in tight as we fuck. Her hand always remains on top of mine as she relishes in the feeling. My brain made the most epic of miscalculations.

Even as the words tumbled from my mouth, I regretted them. I watched her face crumple before me and I wanted to badly to take them back, but I was on a roll and I couldn't stop poking the fire until she pushed me away and shut me out.

The second that door slammed shut, I knew it was too late. There was nothing I could say at that point that would make it any better. I'd well and truly fucked it up and there was no going back. How can you take back words like that? How can you convince someone that you trust them with every ounce of your being and that would never for one second think that they would hurt you like that? I'd shattered her belief in me, in herself, in us. I had put my faith in the words of an over-grown, drunk frat boy and not in the facts stated by the one person in my life who always strives to see the best in me and us.

How do we come back from this?

I thought, maybe stupidly, that I could make this better with an apology. It was agonising, lying next to her, listen to her restless breathing. Her leg against mine had made me jump and she'd instantly rolled away from me. I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid. There was so much I wanted to say, but couldn't. I wanted to reach out and pull her into my arms and show her how sorry I was, but even as I brushed my hand over her arm, I could feel the coolness, the distance. When she pulled away, I thought my heart was going to break.

So I told her. I told her how sorry I was, all the while hoping and praying that she believed me. Her responses were short and collected. I couldn't read her in the darkness, I had nothing to go off but her voice. But the more I think about it now, the less sure I am that she really has accepted my apology. But what else can I do?

I've fucked up this vacation. This was supposed to be time to catch up with each other, to take a moment with each other and here we are, barely able to remain civil. And it's not just the lack of words that are getting to me. No, it's the living situation too. It's being so close, yet unable to touch.

Despite the air conditioning, the nights are still hot and we're both forced into sleeping naked. I lay there on the first night, watching her chest rise and fall in the moonlight, her bare breasts exposed to me as she'd pushed the sheets down to her stomach. It was fucking torture.

And the bathroom... Without a fucking door. Every morning, I can see her showering, jealously rising in me as water cascades over her beautiful form and yet I can't do anything about it. All I want in the world right now is to be able to gather her in my arms without fear of sparking another heated argument. All I want is to show her how much she means to me. I want to make love to her on every fucking surface in this villa.

I need her. I want her.

And I can't have her.

Because I said something stupid and I can't take it back.

Take right now. I emerge from the villa and quietly take a seat on the sun lounger, watching her watch the sunset from the infinity pool. Her hair is bundled on top of her head, exposing the tie of her bikini at the back of her neck. She rests her chin on her hands as she gazes off into the distance, her back to me. I have no idea what's running through her head right now, but I pray to God that I can do something about it.

She sighs softly and raises her hands to drag them over her face. The gesture unnerves me and I realise that perhaps she's doing the same as me. Reliving that night over and over again, going over what was said, how it was said, why it was said. Desperately trying to re-write the script but to no avail. I've kicked myself many times over the last few days, wished that I had just taken her back to the hotel room and checked she was okay, that Ziggler hadn't hurt her. Blowing up at him was one thing, but at her? It's unforgivable.

Lex's head rocks forward and I swear I see her body start to tremble. I can't contain myself anymore, striding across to the pool without a second thought. Tugging my shirt off, I head down the steps into the warm water and slowly make my way towards her. She doesn't move and I wonder if she's aware of my presence.

My question is answered when I reach out and brush my fingertips over her shoulders; she jumps, quickly turning. My breath catches in my voice as I take in her red eyes.

"What?"

Her voice is broken and helpless.

"Baby girl..." I reach out and brush my fingers over her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

She gives me an incredulous stare and I inwardly curse. "If you don't know what's wrong, Ro, then what fucking hope do we have?"

Her words sting, but there's no bite or malice in her tone. They hit home because of they're full of weary and worry and anxiety; three emotions that I am one hundred percent responsible for.

"Lex, I'm sorry. I don't want to be the reason why you feel like this. I don't want to be the reason either of us feel like this."

"You should have thought about that before you opened your mouth."

I clamp my mouth shut as I steady the frustration that's threatening to burst. "I know. Ziggler just got to me. I know that I shouldn't have let him get to me like that and I know that I shouldn't have let you get caught in the cross-fire. But it happened. I'm sorry that I can't go back in time and change what happened. But I'm trying my best to apologise to you."

She purses her lips and for a split second, I feel like I've gotten through to her once and for all. But then her eyes narrow.

"Y'know, it's not what you said, it's why you said it. You say that Ziggler got to you. Why is that?"

"I..."

"Is it because that's what you think I would do? You think I've got my eyes elsewhere, is that it? Have I done something to make you feel like that?"

"No, of course not."

"So why did those words even cross your mind?"

"I don't know," I admit.

"You were fixated on it. Like a fucking dog with a bone. You made me question my own actions that night. You made me think that somehow it was my fault that he came to talk to me, that he put his hand on my thigh. You made me think that it was something I had done or said. Was it the dress I was wearing? Or the way I had sipped my drink?" She takes a shaky breath. "You made me think that I was the cause of all of this."

I reach out to brush my hand over her shoulder, to slide my arm around her and pull her to me, but she stops me with a violent jab at my chest.

"No fucking way. You don't get to come in here and act like all you did was say something you didn't mean. Do you even understand what I'm telling you? You blamed me, Roman. You made this about me, when really, you are the one to blame." She shoves me again and I let her. I let her push me away for a second.

"And you can't sit here and wallow and let me think that everything is okay when it's not." I can't hold back any more. "You accepted my apology. You said you believed me. What was I supposed to do? I'm not a fucking mind reader, Lex. If you felt this way, you should have told me."

"I would have thought that it was pretty fucking obvious what do you did and how that made me feel. The fact that you have't even thought about that–"

"It's all I can think about!" My voice echoes off the villa walls and back at us. "I messed up. Not you. I should never have said what I said, I should never have doubted you for a second. I can't even begin to understand my reasoning for saying those things to you, because I swear to God, Lex, I don't believe them. It's not what I think of you at all. You mean the world to me and all I can think about is how to make it up to you."

"And you thought not speaking to me or touching me or doing anything with me was the answer?"

"Of course not! Christ, Lex, you're impossible sometimes."

I regret the words the instant they leave my mouth.

"Excuse me? I'm impossible? I'm sorry that I just don't roll over and worship at your fucking feet. I'm sorry that it takes more than an apology to get my forgiveness sometimes. I'm sorry that I'm not one of those passive bitches who don't put up a fight. I thought that's what you liked, sorry, _loved_ about me. Was that a lie too? Is this what you really think of me? That I'm the impossible one?"

I open my mouth to speak, but she cuts me off.

"No, Roman, let's talk about how impossible you are. You're a cocky bastard at the best of times, but at the worst, you're unbearable. You have this whole idea in your head of how you want me to be and whilst you're quite happy to let me be headstrong and determined, it's only when it suits you. Because otherwise, I'm an embarrassment. I make you look fucking pussy-whipped and you don't like that, do you?"

"Lex–"

But she's on a roll, firing on all cylinders. "You told me you give as good as you get. So do I, Roman. And two can play this game. You call me what you want, but I'll call you it straight back, because as much as you might not want to admit it, we're cut from the same cloth."

"You want to know why I'm so frustrated with you right now?" I cut through her monologue.

"Enlighten me." Her voice is tight, her face emotionless. "Go on, tell me what I've done to make you this fucking angry. Tell me, so I know what I can do to fix it, because it's bound to be something I did. Because-"

"Why are you still blaming yourself?"

"Because you haven't said anything to convince me otherwise! Are we having the same conversation here?"

"You call this a conversation? Christ, Lex, will you just–"

"No, don't tell me what to fucking do."

"Marry me!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're joking right now. You didn't just say that. No fucking way. No, you do not get to say that to shut me up."

"Marry me," I repeat, my voice low.

She's silent, her mouth slightly open as my words finally sink in. I finally reach out and brush my fingers down the side of her face and then round to the back of her neck as I move closer to her.

"Marry me, Alexia." I feel her shiver as I press my forehead against hers. "Don't blame yourself, baby girl. I'm the idiot to blame. I was in the wrong from beginning to end. Please, do one thing for me: believe me. I wouldn't ever think that of you, not even in my darkest moments. You are my fucking world, Alexia. Without you, I am nothing."

"But..."

I shake my head against hers. "Listen to me. Please. For once, just listen. Forget all of this. Y'know why I was really angry about Ziggler? Because he threatened to ruin this week. He made us argue and I hate arguing with you. And I will spend the rest of my life apologising for what I said until you believe it from the bottom of your heart. You are worth that and so much more. If I can achieve one thing in my life, it's that you believe that I would never ever think that of you."

"Ro... I didn't mean–"

"I know, baby girl."

"I should have told you that–"

I shake my head again and wrap my arms around her, pulling her flush against me. "Forget it. I already have."

"I'm sorry," she mumbles into my chest and then she takes a breath that cracks at the edges. "Forgive me."

I press my lips to her head in response and then nudge her until her face turns up to mine. "I'm sorry too. Even more than you can imagine." I lean down and kiss her cheeks, tasting salty tears that are all my doing.

"Why do you love me, Ro? I'm such a bitch to you."

I frown at her words. "Why do you even have to ask that question?"

She shrugs helplessly and I slowly lift her in my arms, feeling her legs wrap around my waist as I press her against the side of the pool. Her arms wrap around my neck as I hold her gaze.

"You got me, I got you, remember?" I smile. "I want you forever, Lex. Forever and ever. Nothing's gonna change that."

Her lips finally turn up into a small smile. "I want you too."

"You have no idea how that makes me feel, baby girl," I breathe, relief flooding through me as I finally see a glimpse of the Lex that I know and love. The anger, the bitterness, all seem like a distant memory. "I love you, Alexia."

"I love you too, Roman."

Her lips are warm and soft. It's quite possibly the slowest, most heartfelt kiss we've ever shared. It's tentative, yet familiar. Comforting, yet full of unknown. It's a make-up kiss, it's a forgiving kiss. It's the first kiss we've shared as...

I pull back and she gives ms a questioning look. "What?"

"You didn't give me an answer."

"An answer to wh–. Oh," she pauses, realisation slowly dawning. "Well, if you hadn't asked me in the middle of an argument..."

"I wasn't going to."

"You weren't?"

"I know you told me that you didn't want any grand gestures. But I couldn't let the moment pass without a little bit of grandness."

"Hang on," she says as I pull her away from the edge of the pool and make my way back towards the stairs, still carrying her in my arms. "You were going to ask me tonight?"

"Well, I was actually planning on asking you in the morning before we left."

She raises an eyebrow. "And tonight's plan? What if I was still mad at you?"

"Why do you think I came out to the pool to find you?"

She goes to open her mouth, but I shake my head. "No more apologies."

Lex nods slowly as I carefully climb the short flight of steps up onto the patio area. Setting her down, I lean down and brush my lips over hers again. "Close your eyes, baby girl."

She squeezes them shut with a giggle and I guide her back into the villa, fighting to keep my hands on hers, rather than her wet breasts, stomach and ass. As we step over the threshold, I take a nervous glance around.

"Okay, you can open them."

"Ro..." she breathes.

The table is laid with a crisp white tablecloth, complete with a bucket of ice and champagne. Next to it, two glasses at the place settings for dinner. A large candle sits in the middle, the warm light glistening in the half-light. Lex takes a step forward.

I follow her. "I know you didn't want a fuss..."

She glances back at me over her shoulder. "This is definitely the right amount of fuss."

Looking back at the table, she freezes for a second, her eyes catching the ring box that sits at one of the place settings.

"Open it," I tell her, stepping closer until I can wrap my arms around her.

I watch her shaky hand reach for the box and hear the soft snap as she opens it.

"Fuck... Ro."

She sucks in a breath as her fingers brush over the round diamond. "It's beautiful."

"If you don't like it, I can take it back, get it changed, whatever you want."

She lets out a soft laugh. "Why would you do that? It's perfect."

Turning to face me, she raises a hand and brushes it over the side of my face. "You chose it yourself and that is more than enough for me."

I peer down at her questioningly. "You sure?"

She fingers the ring again, following the bead-set stones that run down either side. "Never been so sure of anything in my life."

"So... Is that a yes?" I chuckle.

"Yes."

I pluck the box from her hand and tug the ring free. Taking her hand, I run my fingers along her empty ring finger before sliding the ring home. I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. My head is spinning, the last 72 hours a blur all of a sudden as she stands before me, with a ring on her finger, her solitary word ringing in my ears as we take one step closer to forever.

She holds her hand aloft, the candlelight glinting off the diamond as she turns her hand one way and then the other. "You have excellent taste, Mr Reigns..."

"Mmm," I reply, my lips brushing over her shoulder. "I'm with you after all."

She giggles and rolls her eyes, placing her hand on my chest and I feel the metal band pressed against my skin. "Where's dinner?" she suddenly frowns.

"No dinner," I whisper in her ear. "Only dessert..."

She raises an eyebrow. "Yeah and what exactly is for dessert?"

"You, baby girl..." I nip at her earlobe and then sink lower, attaching my lips to her neck, feeling her body sag against me. "It's been 72 hours and I'm starving..."

I slide my hands down her back, tugging playfully at the bikini tie before I grip her ass in both hands and pull her hips to mine. I grind slowly against her, groaning as my dick hardens inside my shorts.

"You're always starving," she grins, her hands moving over my shoulders and around my neck.

I growl against her mouth as I pick her up once again, my hands on her legs, wrapping them firmly around my waist as I carry her towards the bedroom. Her lips attack mine after two steps and I struggle to keep us upright, let alone headed in the right direction. I pull my mouth away, chuckling as she whines, so I can navigate the lounge and finally make it to the bedroom.

Carrying her to the bed, I let her pull my face back to hers, goosebumps forming as she caresses my face before capturing my lips again. Kneeling on the edge of the bed, I lower her onto the soft sheets, my hands gently prising her legs from my waist.

My mouth drops from hers and I slowly make my way down her neck, seeking out familiar spots and feeling pangs of exhilaration as she purrs my name in response. Her neck arches slightly and I pluck at the tie, feeling it loosen under my fingers and slip away. I shift down, my tongue tracing her collarbone as I pull the two strings down. Wet material grips her skin, slowly peeling away as I reach her breasts. I uncover them one by one, taking my sweet time to cover every inch of her body. I lick the dampness from her right breast, cupping the warm flesh in my hand and bringing the soft nipple to my mouth. It slowly hardens as I flick my tongue over it and then I pull it firm between my lips, feeling Lex's back arch beneath me. I switch to the other and when her back arches again, I slip my hands under her and pull the final tie loose. Moving the wet item of clothing away, I press her breasts together and trail my tongue between the join.

Her hand cups the back of my head, tugging at my hair, forcing my face up so I meet her eyes, which flare with lust. I hold her gaze as I sink south, pressing open-mouthed kisses on her stomach. My fingers dig into the waistband of her bikini briefs, rolling them down as I reach her hips. I pull back slightly, as I move off the bed and to the floor, pulling her with me until she's on the edge completely. I kneel and prise her hand from the back of my head. My finger run over the ring once again and I raise her hand to my lips, kissing the palm.

"I figured you'd prefer if I didn't get down on one knee..." I murmur. "But you know, I'm always happy to be on my knees for you, baby girl."

She smirks. "My favourite place for you to be, big guy."

I turn her hand, grazing my lips over the back and then pecking a path down until I reach her ring finger. Running my thumb over the ring, I look back up at her.

"Y'know, the reason why we use this finger for engagement and wedding rings is because people once thought that there was a vein that ran from here all the way to the heart." I trace a finger from the tip of hers, up over her hand, her wrist, her arm and then I slowly rise so I can press my hand over her heart. It beats hard and fast as I grip her other hand and press it to my chest. "All yours, Lex. Forever."

"Forever," she repeats, her voice barely above a whisper as I drop my head and run my tongue along the waistband of her briefs. She hisses above me, her hand moving to my shoulder, squeezing firmly.

I drop both my hands to her hips and start to remove her briefs, inhaling deeply as I do. My lips follow my hands, desperately covering all the exposed skin. She widens her legs without even a hint from me, revealing her wet slit to me. But I hold back, letting my hands caress her legs from her thighs to her ankles, my mouth adorning her inner thighs with wet kisses as she groans above me.

"Ro... Please..."

I want to savour this moment, but her voice is hard to resist and I give in, moving my arm over her hips and pushing her into the mattress as I kiss her opening. Her sweet nectar dissolves on my tongue and I push deeper, craving more. Her thighs tighten around my head as I raise my mouth to her clit, flicking the tip of my tongue over it before I press it flat against and drag it up.

"Shit..."

I push two fingers into her, feeling her walls clamp down. Twisting my hand, I slowly stroke against the soft pad inside her, grinning to myself as she hisses and jerks.

"Feel good, baby girl?" I murmur, chuckling as she groans in response. "Tell me..."

I pull her clit between my lips, sucking softly.

"Ro... That... Feels... Christ... Do that again..."

She doesn't need to ask twice. I flick my tongue over her trapped clit, relishing in the sensation of her hands in my hair, her legs wrapped around my head as I drive my fingers in and out of her. She eggs me on, cooing softly as I slow the pace and let her down from her almost high and then giving me throaty moans as I thrust my fingers into her hard and fast, my tongue assaulting her clit. It's the back and forth that I enjoy. I like pushing her so close, she's on the verge of screaming and then pulling her back until she's begging for more.

"Let me cum... Please, Ro..."

I loosen my grip on her hips, shifting my hand to push her leg wide, opening her up so I can flatten my tongue against her once again as my fingers drive into her, stroking the sensitive spot inside her until she lets out a piercing howl, my name on her lips, like it will be for the rest of my life.

It's quick and hard, her body crying out for touch. I know that I'm going to be the same, the second my dick slides inside her. I pull myself free of her legs and then quickly remove my shorts. Fisting my dick, I push her legs back onto the bed and she takes the hint, backing up as I crawl over her. Cupping her face, I kiss her hard, making her taste herself on my tongue. She responds with passion, her tongue sliding against mine as I slowly roll us onto our sides.

Her leg instinctively rises around my waist and I continue to fist my dick as the tip brushes over her dripping entrance. Her hand drops to join mine, pushing my hand away and I groan into her mouth as I feel her small hand wrap around my length. Breathlessly, she guides me inside her, shifting until my face is buried in her neck and she cups the back of my head, holding me to her.

She leans back ever so slightly, giving me the room I need to push fully inside her. She gasps as I do and I hold steady, feeling her leg tighten around my waist as her pussy grips my dick. My bottom arm is around her shoulders, holding her firm whilst my other arm wraps around her back as I slowly start to push and pull.

Lex whimpers in my ear, her hips rocking against mine, matching my pace. I slide my hand down her back, feeling a hint of sweat on her spine. I grip her ass, hiking her leg higher so I can push into her deeper.

"Baby girl," I murmur against her hot skin. "You're so fucking tight... You're amazing, you know that? And mine, baby girl. All mine."

"Yours," she echoes, her hand raking through my hair, her fist twisting around thick strands, forcing my head back so I meet her gaze. "And you're mine."

"Forever."

"Forever," she gasps as I thrust into her a little harder. "Fuck, Ro... Do that again."

I pull her against me hard, my dick pushing into her, her pussy like a vice as always. She hisses against my mouth.

"Again," she demands, her hands tightening their grip on my hair.

"Lex, I'm so fucking close..."

"Cum then," she purrs in my ear. "Cum for me..."

"Touch yourself," I groan. "Cum on my dick, Lex. Please..."

She's the only woman I've ever begged. The only woman I will ever beg for. As her hand slides down my chest and between our bodies, I wonder for what must be the millionth time, how I got so damn lucky. My amazing, beautiful, intelligent Alexia, who challenges me every day, who never gives up fighting for me, for us, for herself. Not many women would put up with the crap that comes with my career, but she takes it in her stride and I'm in awe of her.

I will spend the rest of my life in awe of her. I will spend every waking moment being the best damn husband I can possibly be.

She moans against my mouth and I can feel her hand twitching between us.

"I got you, Lex, don't hold back on me."

Her eyes flicker open, as she pinches her clit and hisses loudly. I can feel her getting wetter, my dick sliding in and out of her with more ease for a second until her walls clamp down hard and she trembles in my arms. I press my mouth to hers, swallowing her low moan as her pussy pulses around my dick, drawing me closer to my own release.

Her fingers in my hair soften their grip, gently scratching my head as I surge into her, my hand gripping her ass to the point where I'm about to leave a mark. But I can't help myself, I thrust into her, pull her down onto my dick as I chase down my release.

She whispers in my ear as I cum, her words causing me to cry out as I empty inside her. "Yours, Ro. Make me yours."

I crumple against her, my face buried in her messy hair as she strokes the back of my neck. My dick slides out of her and I ease her leg from my waist. I go to roll onto my back, but she stops me, holding me to her as she cups my face and kisses me softly.

Her ring hand rests on my chest and I watch her eyes shine as she stares at the ring again.

"Tell me, baby girl," I tilt her chin up with my finger.

"How did I get so lucky?"

I chuckle. "I ask myself the same thing every day."

"From pancakes to diamonds eh?" She grins up at me.

"A logical progression, I think."

"Perhaps."

"Would you rather I swapped out the champagne for chocolate milkshakes?"

She giggles and then squirms out of my arms. "The champagne!"

I laugh as she bounds out of the bed and runs naked back out to the kitchen. I listen as she pops the cork and curses as she inevitably spills some before it gets to the glasses. And then her feet, padding back to the bedroom, glasses in hand. She hands me a glass before clambering back onto the bed. I shift up to sitting, opening my arms for her to curl against me.

"To you," I toast.

"Why not to us?"

"You make us, baby girl."

The blush rises from her neck to her cheeks as she ducks her head down to avoid my gaze.

"To you," I repeat.

"To you," she responds.

 **Fin x**

* * *

 **A/N:** Two things. 1) The ring is a Tiffany Harmony with Bead-Set Band. Google it as there is no way I could ever do it justice with a description. 2) I'm afraid that this will be the last RoLex for a couple of weeks. Real-life means a weekend away for a wedding next weekend and the following is in fact my own wedding anniversary. But never you fear, I will be back. And perhaps a little Seth and Shiv will be back too... Until then, love you all x **  
**


End file.
